Beyblade - To the next level/Chapter Five : Secrets to be kept, never to be told
Aaron awoke to the normal alert of the Dark Knights Base. He awoke and got dressed, just as he had for the last week. News had spread of his dissappearance above ground. Many didn't care. Not after the battle with Angus. He almost killed Angus. Adri almost died. That was indeed a pretty crappy day to attempt to make friends. But in the base he was fine. His comrades, on his first day taught him everything important to know about the Dark Knights. The first thing to know is that you need to learn to control the darkness within. What Aaron had done in the battle with Angus, was pure overload. Jasper, of course, was a Dark Knight. He was a scouter. Placed at the academy for aid in their plans, as they wished to take control of humanity and purge the world of light. As the writer I'd just like to say that, I think these f*ckers are crazy too, so don't think you're alone in that prospect. Anyways, back to the story... After everybody had left Aaron alone and the large man, who many call Cleaver, had declared his membership to the Dark Knights, they had retreated to the forest next to the Academy. It turns out the training stump was right next to their base. Next to the stump was a giant oak, to which Aaron payed little attention in the past, which was covered in moss. This moss covered an access panel which when you put in the right code, opens up part of the tree which leads to an underground tunnel. The tunnel leads to the center of their base to put it bluntly. After security checks and what-not. When they arrived, they merely let Cleaver and Aaron through. The main area was a cosy area. Leather sofas and armchairs were scattered around on the grey carpet in threes or fours.There was a billiards table as well as a ping-pong table. And three large beystadiums in the center of the room. When they entered, 20 or so people turned their heads to the entrance to gaze at them. "They're all creepy emo f*ckers", thought Aaron who had stared everywhere except at the other people. They went through the second door on the left and ended up in a cluttered space. Cleaver's office. Two or three filing cabinets were crammed into the small space. The biggest part of the space of the room was taken up by a large mahogany desk. Complete with lamp, computer (not an old white one, a very flat screen with a large keyboard), and a pencil case in front of aneat stack of papers. A desk chair, now occupied by Cleaver himself, faced the door in permanence. The dark room seemed to press in on Aaron from all sides. The shadows shifted. The darkness purred. The air was thick as Aaron swalloed and spoke."What is this place ?", he asked with derision "I've been to a darn tootin' load of creepyass places,but the placeis weird. Why are you here and what do you want from me ?" Cleaver just stared. Then, quite suddenly he burst into a deep booming laugh. "Aaron, my boy, there's no need to be so agressive, we're your family. We eat together, sleep together, pee togeth- wait, scratch that last one. We are all alone here. But theres no need to be alone. We have eachother. Every person here is unique. You, like I, have certainly felt alone a lot at times. And I can comprehend the feeling. You're gifted. The Dark Knights here, we are here to fight the rays of light. We use the darkness, control it, feel it. Loneliness is the primary ingredient to being able to do that. You can wield the shadows within. We use them to fight." "What a speech", was all Aaron could manage. Its was alot to comprehend. But he understood. He was born with the ability to wield shadows. The darkness was at his grasp. "Thanks. Improv is one of my better skills. Now, let me explain what we do here. Our simple plan is to take over the world. To control man kind. Make them pay for what they have done to us. Showing them what happens to those who are shunned. Put away. Never to be seen again. But the unnoticed will rise to be powerful. We will govern theworld to its eternal darkness. Meanwhile, at the Academy.... "I can't believe the tournament is tomorrow !!" squealed Kulu with excitement. Everyone was psyched. They all sat in the lunch hall, trying to eat the evil looking splats on their plates. "I'm usually the one for posing awkward questions, so here we go. As Aaron is still enrolled as a student here, will he be coming or not ?" asked Charlie. Everyone scowled at him and he shoveled some of his splatter into his mouth, turned green, and spat it out into the guy who sat behind hims bag. "At any rate", said Angus "He knows that if he shows, he'll be the one most noticed. Knowing Aaron, he won't come because he hates being the center of attention." Everyone frowned in agreement. "I think he'll show," said a voice from behind them. Jasper. The cold tone he used crawled up the spines of all those who sat around the table, making them shudder. "What makes you so sure ?" asked Adri, looking at him icily. Jaspers thin lips curled into a smile. "I know things you don't". "Like how small your balls are..." muttered Sam. "Excuse me ?" "You heard me. You're a coward beyond compare, attacking Duncans Apollon when he did nothing to you, they slicing it to pieces and making it irrepairable, EVEN for Charlie. Then you turned Aaron into one of your Emo Freaks so you can, probably take over the world with Emo powers. You, me, battle. Big stadium. Be there." Jasper licked his pointed front teeth and laughed. "Oh, I will. And my balls are larger that average, thank-you very much" He walked away. Ezio, who with them, bit his lip. After lunch, what looked like the entire school had converged around the big stadium. Sam waiting on one side. His friends stood behind him. Ready to cheer him on. Silence fell in the hall. And they saw that the approaching Jasper wasn't alone. Aaron stood at his side, wearing the same outfit as him. Black boots, trousers and sweater. All covered by a large heavy leather jacket. Then, Aaron knelt down. And a gust of wind blew. His eyes were red, and his hair, black (ERMAGERDEMOPOWERZ). "I hope you don't mind me turning this into a 2 vs. 2, Samuel." Angus stepped forward. "No he doesn't" he said, glaring at Aaron. Charlie ran away. Within seconds, he had returned bearing a Cheerleader outfit with pom-poms. "3... 2... ... ... 1!!" They all launched their Beys at the same time. Ptera, newly transformed and improved for the tournament remained airborn whilst Apus, also newly improved for the tournament circled the Stadium, followed by the same old Demo cried Sam, "PTERA, USE MINE BIND AROUND APUS !!" Gull, who had sped up to barrage Apus was intercepted by a round of mines. One of which, Gull triggered. It flew into the air right below Ptera. "NOW PTERA, USE ARTILLERY ROAR !!" Through the hole in Ptreas tip, it fired some rather real looking bullets at Gull, pushing it with a crash back down to earth. But Sam and Angus had been too focused on ONE of their opponents. Demon was flying behind Gull, unbeknowist to Sam or Angus. I released its scythe blades and spun torards Ptera. "PTERA,QUICK, RELEASE YOUR MISSILE !!" Intercepting the blade quickly, was Pteras Spin Track which had detached from the main Bey and had caught one of the scythes, causing Demon to lose balance. Demon tumbled and landed straightly, unharmed enough. The Spin Track re-attached itself to Pteras Fusion Wheel. Jasper and Aaron glared at them. "THAT, was a dirty trick." said Jasper. "You can talk. Attacking Apollo wasn't a weak strategy ?" "Lets end this quickly," said Aaron, " n and an odd looking Gull who appeared different to the last time they had seen it. "BATTLESTORM GULL, AIM FOR APUS WITH WING OVERDRIVE !!" "WE GOT THIS ANGUS", cried Sam "SPECIAL MOVE : HELLFIRE WHIRLWIND X !!!" Helico Ptera's blades bagans to spin faster as the wind they created whipped faster and faster. The air was converging, twisting into a large cylinder of wind, sucking in Demon and Gull who has been onlivious to it. Gull's ability had been wiped away and Apus remain on the Stadium's Edge, regarding the Tornado and standing clear. As Gull and Demon were lifted off the ground, Ptera began to rlease it's bombs. Smoke Bombs, Explosives, and even a few pipe bombs that were small enough to fit under the Fusion Wheel. Each time a Bey made contact with an explosive, it created a powerful burst of energy which continued to fuel the twister, whilst the smoke bombs obstructed the enemies vision of their Beys. "NOW RELEASE !" shouted Sam. The Twister blew outwards and Gull and Demon both hit their owners square between the eyes. Sam and Angus were the winners. Aaron changed back to his normal self, and fell to the ground again, still not able to handle his Crazy Emo Powers. Jasper looked pitilessly down at Aaron who had fainted, Gull, next to him. Then, he did something very strange. He knelt down, and touched Aarons forehead. Another gust of wind blew, and Aaron woke up, as Gull, turned to dust. Jasper then walked away, up the hall to the next class. Aaron sat up and looked around him, everybody was glaring at him, and he didn't know why. Then, someone spoke. "Well... This is awkward..." said Grace. "And saying that makes it even more so," said Charlie. "What happened ?" asked Aaron, squinting up at Angus and Sam who were approaching him. "You really don't remember a thing ?" asked Angus. "No... I really don't, like, who the hell is that guy ?" asked Aaron, pointing at Mitch, who pulled the biggest Poker Face ever. "New guy" replied Sam. "Aah, I see," said Aaron, "And why am I here ? What day is it ?" "Its thursday, bonehead, the School Tournament is tomozza." And that is the chapter that recounts Aarons return to normal life, his parents search for him ended, and the police had been notified. But nobody could understand how he could have forgotten where he had been for the last week and a half. To all of them, it was in comprehensible. That day, Aaron enjoyed his lessons as a normal student at BAFB again, forgetting to care about Angus and Adri being together, because in his return to sanity after being blank for so long, he had forgotten his feelings for her. He found that Grace girl very funny though, he might have been getting a crush on her. Who knew ? He sure didn't. The lessons of that afternoon were enjoyable. Ms. Belleseins wore a very revealing white shirt, which, when tripped over a bag in between the desks and knocked a jug of cleaning water off of a desk and fell in the pool of water, became transparent. That was the time they discovered she didn't wear bras. She didn't care though, because she knew she had beautiful boobs and she knew it. After that very revealing incident, where some people had taken sneaky pictures with their phones, notably Kulu and Chloe (who had broken up with Duncan because of....reasons) who hadn't had any action in like, forever. They went to Professor Draycotts classroom to find that the desks had disappeared, and a Disco Ball hung from the ceiling, spinning and creating lights eveywhere. Then the music, it was great. The teaching assistant Callum who Professor Draycott had been forced to take in, scowled at the stereo with distaste. Obviously Party Music was not to his liking. Whilst Chris Crockers very sexual songs were blaring away and the students danced, Professor Draycott was spinning on his head in the middle of the the makeshift dancefloor, showing off his new moves. This was a triple period that lasted all afternoon. For the last half hour, slow songs played and the class couples danced while the others sat at the edge watching them slowly rock and spin on the spot, the disco ball had slowed down and the light had dimmed accordingly. Then something odd happened. Charlie, pulled Grace out onto the Dancefloor (Okay you can skip the end of thisbit if your name isn't Grace but I have stuff to say to Grace and she will never listen directly so here goes). Charlie leaned into a blushing Grace and smiled, then began to speak softly. "Since the moment I first met you, I've been in love. I have fallen and I can't get up out of love. Please give me a chance Grace, we can make this work, and it will, forever and always. I know you have doubts and maybe no feelings now, but maybe, just maybe, we can make it work, butwe can' know unless we try, so please, be mine ♥" He leaned is and kissed her softly on the nose, and she pulled away and ran out of the classroom. Charlie walked back to the edge of the dancefloor, his expression neutral. And Aaron patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't, we'll see. Only time will tell." "It all depends on her, she knows how I feel, but knowing who and how many people have and still like her, I don't stand a chance. But you're right. Only time will tell." As the song finished, the bell rang, the class left, still smiling and looking happy, nobody had forgotten what would take place the next day, the Tournament had arrived. And nobody would pass up this opportunity to kick some tooshie. We'll get to see their antics in the next Chapter. Until then, remain literary and keepy reading, also, don't drink, because I do and I have done some pretty f*cked up stuff because of drink. And don't do drugs, bad for lungs, you'll die when you do endurance in PE. If you're no longer at school, don't do drugs anyway because high people aren't nice to talk to and stink of weed. Anyways, getting off track, have a great day, you're a great person if you've read this and until next time ! PS : Just a little thing, as it's been so long since I've written the last chapters, some rash changes might be made. (DesxNatty, DuncanxChloe, etc... And if you want spoilers, I have none, because most of this story is just improvisation that is just luckily well received.... :S) End of Chapter 5.